


I miss him

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the team members has resigned without a word of explanation to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss him

**Author's Note:**

> I miss him   
> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.  
> Classification: hurt/comfort.  
> Pairing: None   
> Characters: Abby Sciuto, Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo.   
> Rating: T (+13)   
> Spoilers: none   
> WARNING: un-Beta'd   
> Summary: One of the team members has resigned without a word of explanation to anyone.   
> Author's note: This has nothing to do with what happens in NCIS right now, though I have to admit it might have triggered the idea. I guess I felt the need to write a small piece for NCIS. 
> 
> I hope I still have it in me, it feel like ages since I have written some NCIS please be nice. I know I have several works in progress, but my muse and I seem to have fight for what will happen next in the stories, so…
> 
> As always thank you, to my readers who keep following me, Thank you so much. 
> 
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS.  
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

You alright, Abbs?" Gibbs asked her after he had entered the smaller room in the back of her lab.

 

Abby didn't answer him right away. She seemed lost in her thoughts. He wasn't sure she had heard him pass through the doors. Abby sat behind the desk cupping her face with both her hands.

 

As he watched her, Gibbs was suddenly transported ten years earlier, when Chip, Abby's assistant had tried to frame Tony for murder, she'd been sitting at her desk in the same way. Except that this time, Abby wasn't sitting here because she was trying to save her best friend.

 

No this time there was nothing to do. Tony was gone. He'd left them.

 

Gibbs came to stand behind her and mimic his gesture from ten years ago and placed his hands on her shoulders.

 

"Huh?" Was all that came out as she looked up. "Gibbs."

 

"You okay?"

 

"What do you think?" She asked him in a low voice.

 

"I know."

 

One of Gibbs' hands slipped to the back of her chair and made it turn about so he could face her.

 

"Why Gibbs? Why does it feel to me like I lost my big brother? And also why does it feel like he betrayed me?"

 

The man facing her looked her in the eyes and told her sincerely. "I don't know, Abbs. I wish I could give you another answer, but I can't."

 

"Do you think, he left to protect us, just like Ziva did two years ago?"

 

"Could be, Abbs, I have no idea, but apparently Tony had also a dark side."

 

"What do you mean? Are you saying he had secrets?"

 

Gibbs didn't answer, he just nodded his head.

 

Abby felt her green eyes filling up with tears. When he saw that, his favorite squint was about to cry he crouched in front of her and opened his arms, inwardly cursing his best agent for leaving them and making Abby cry. She did deserve an explanation. They all did, Damn it!

 

DiNozzo had surprised them all when he told him he'd leave. No one had seen it coming. It's not that he didn't understand Tony's choice what he didn't understand though was the way his agent had handle things.

 

Director Vance had called him and told him DiNozzo had resigned and that was it. He'd asked Leon why he hadn't tried to dissuade him. Vance had actually tried but to no avail. And when the team leader had asked why his agent resigned Vance only response had been to tell him that it was personal.

 

"I thought we were family, Gibbs." Abby said in a chagrined voice has she held him tightly.

 

Gibbs didn't say a word. He held her against him little her cry. After a few seconds, though he pulled her with him as he sat on the ground. Abby held on to him as he made her sit on his lab. He placed a kiss atop her head, and told her that everything would be all right.

 

"I thought I was like a sister to him. Didn't he know he could tell me anything? I miss him so much, Gibbs!" She said as her she completely broke down. Now her tears rolling abundantly down her cheeks.

 

"Let it go, Abbs let it all go. It's going to be alright, I promise. It'll be alright." Gibbs told her softly as his hands caressed her black hair.

 

He made a promised to himself as well. I would find DiNozzo and make him apologize for what he was putting Abby through. No one could hurt Abby and get away with it.

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is slightly different from what I usually write, but I needed to write it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
